Naruto The Shaolin
by BloodRedSword23
Summary: When Naruto is six, he is chased out of the village, there he meets two Shaolin Monks, who offer to train him. He accepts, and is not seen again for years. Just had this running in my head. No flames.
1. A Journey Begins

**I had this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out, so here is a new fan fic.**

**It is another experimental fic, that I couldn't get out of my hand after reading American Shaolin by Matthew Polly.**

**Well, that and I had been watching some documentaries, so I couldn't help but write this fic.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**No flames.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was walking through the village. He was like most six year olds. Except for the fact that the whole village hated him. He didn't understand why is it that all of the villagers treated him like he was the black plague? What had he ever done to them? One day when he went into a store to buy some milk, they chased him out with a butcher knife threatening to slit his throat if he came into the store again.

And even worse, when he went to the old man Hokage to ask if he could be put into the ninja academy. His request was denied. For some reason, the civilian council had seized power from the Hokage, and now he was banned from entering the Ninja academy. Seriously, why wouldn't the civilians just leave him alone? His one dream, and they took that away from him. He was starting to wonder if Konoha hated all orphans, or if it was just him.

He was walking down the street, most of the civilian's just glared at him. While some were brave enough to just throw fruit at him. The only bright side to today was that he was going to visit his big sisters. While most people saw his big sisters as a crazy snake lady and a red eyed ice queen. They were two of the kindest people he knew. He had met them one day when he was sitting by a dumpster in an alley one day when he was five. They found him when he was covered in mud and sitting crying because he had been kicked out of the orphanage a few weeks earlier.

They had taken him in for the night and fed him, clothed him and bathed him. They were the closest thing to family he had. After all, he had never know his parents. He didn't even have a picture of them. They only existed in his imagination. All he knew was that he was a bastard. And that was what people always told him. But he erased those thoughts from his mind when he thought about Kurenai and Anko. Soon enough he was at their door. And he knocked three times, waiting for them to answer.

When he got no answer for a couple of minutes. He got a little sad, thinking that they weren't home. All of a sudden he felt his eyes being covered and a woman's voice speaking.

"Guess who?" He heard a kind voice say as he smiled and laughed.

"Anko!" He yelled as he turned around and hugged his big sister.

"Hey squirt, how you been?" She asked as Kurenai walked up to the duo.

"What? Am I being left out?" Kurenai asked as she smiled.

"Kure!" Naruto said using his nickname for her, and he got her into a love tackle of a hug.

"How you doing little man?" Kurenai said as she ruffled up his hair.

"Okay sis...but..." He said as he looked down.

"But what?" Anko said as she saw Naruto was looking down as if something bad had happened.

"I...I am forbidden to enter the Ninja academy." Naruto said as Kurenai's and Anko's eyes widened and they got a little angry.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled out as Naruto looked down a little more. He was obviously distraught about it.

"The...The Old man said that the civilians had banned me from entering." Naruto said as Kurenai narrowed her eyes, and Anko pulled out a kunai.

"Those no good dirty sons of b-" Anko said but Kurenai cut her off at the last minute.

"Anko! Language!" Kurenai said as Anko looked down.

"Sorry, forgot about the kid." Anko said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Its okay Naruto, if you can't get in, we will train you." Kurenai said as Naruto looked up with a cute look in his eyes.

"Really?" He said in that innocent tone that only a child could manage.

"Yeah." Kurenai and Anko said as he hugged them both, dang for a kid he sure was strong.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He said as he hugged them both for dear life.

They smiled as they hugged him back. The kid really did like to show affection for them. To be honest, he was the one person who they let act this way around them. Most of the people around the village pissed the both of them off because they were like most jackass's. They were arrogant, cruel and didn't give a shit about the people around them. That was why Naruto was such a relief. He was innocent, and he actually made them enjoy living. Especially since before, Anko was an emotional wreck due to being abadoned by Orochimaru, and being ostracized by the village.

But enough of this lovey dovey stuff.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Naruto was leaving Anko and Kurenai's apartment since they had fallen asleep when they were playing. And since he didn't want to wake them. He quietly snuck out the door and started to walk back to his own apartment. He had a smile on his face since he had been having a good day. Anko was surprisingly a good cook, and she cooked up some ramen for them, well ramen for Naruto and Dango and sushi for Kurenai and herself.

As Naruto was walking home, he suddenly felt something hit him in the back of the head. It was a glass bottle, and it shattered against his head. The glass cut into his scalp as blood started to pour down his head.

"Ha! I got that demon bastard!" Naruto turned around to see a mob with baseball bats and weapons.

"Lets get that brat!" A woman said as Naruto freaked out and started to run.

If there was one thing he was good at, it was running. After all he had gotten used to running away from mobs and angry civilians as well as a few anbu. So he had to be good at running in order to escape. Another good thing was that he had been chased up and down this village, so he knew the roads and the alleys like the back of his hand. So as he was running, in his mind he was calculating what would be the fastest and closest escape route for him to take. However, he also had to find some way to stop the blood from pouring out of his wound.

He found an opening as he jumped onto a dumpster and over a wall and into the forest surrounding the village. He smirked as he had escaped another mob. However, that didn't mean he could stop running. Especially since the mob would probably try and look for him. So his only option was to run deep into the forest. Luckily this wasn't the forest that Anko took him to one time, so he was safe for the most part.

When Naruto decided that he had run far enough. He sat down and laid against a tree. Even though he was glad that he had outrun the mob. The thought was still on his mind, why did they hate him so much? What did he do to deserve the beatings and the mobs with pitchforks and torches. This wasn't like that foreign movie he watched where the villagers chased that giant green monster out of the village because it accidentally drowned a little girl when the girl was playing with it by the pond.

(Who gets the reference?)

As Naruto was resting and tearing up a little, as well as tearing off some of his shirt to use as a bandage for his head. He heard the sounds of grunting and fighting. Now since he was a child, he still had that natural sense of curiosity. So his natural instincts told him to check it out. No matter how dangerous it might be. Luckily this was an event that would change his life forever.

As he got closer to the noises, he saw two men wearing orange outfits, which made him like them already because they were wearing his favorite color, but not only that, he noticed that they were fighting. And he had to say, he was amazed!

They were moving so quick that he could barely follow their movements! Not only that, but they showed very high skills in whatever style of martial arts they were using. It only got better when they started to spar with weapons. One of them was using a set of strange swords, and the other was using a staff. Even then they started to do more moves and acrobatics that Naruto swore was better than that one fighter he saw wearing the green suit.

However, when Naruto went to get closer, he didn't notice they was on higher ground. And he slipped and started to roll to the ground. And unfortunately there just happened to be a few rocks and small trees that he fell on and through on the way down the hill.

"Ow, okay that was stupid." Naruto said as he suddenly heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" He heard a voice say as he looked up and saw one of the men from earlier.

"I-I'm fine...mister." Naruto said in a shy voice as the man smiled.

"Good, although I'm curious as to what a child is doing this far away from a village?" The man said as the other came over and knelt down to his height.

"I...I was chased out of my village...and I saw you two sparring...and...and...IT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto said with a burst of hyperactive energy.

Now one of the men was confused as to why they child was chased out, even though he could sense a dark entity within the child. The other was chuckling at the child's happiness and excitement.

"Oh? You like the way we sparred?" The man said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! I wish I could do that." Naruto said as the two men looked at each other.

"Well, why can't you?" The one man said as Naruto looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he didn't understand.

"Why don't you come with us and we teach you? After all, you were chased out of a village, and you won't last long without training, so why don't you come with us back to our monastery?" The taller one said as the other looked surprised that his friend was doing this.

"Really? You mean it?!" Naruto said excited that he was getting this offer.

"Sure, after all, we don't have many disciples anymore." The man said as the other one coughed.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" The other man said as he and his friend went over to a tree and started to whisper.

Naruto just started to do some random moves as he heard them talking, he heard some raised voices and some hushed whispers. He could tell the two men were debating on whether or not to take him with them. Eventually the other gave in and they walked back over to Naruto.

"Alright child, you can come back with us to the Monastery...if you want?" The monk said as he smiled and nodded.

"Please...Please take me with you!" Naruto said as he was happy, but he forgot one thing.

"But...I wish to return here...someday." Naruto said as they raised an eyebrow.

"I have...two people here...who are special to me...I wish to see them again when I get stronger." Naruto said as they both smiled.

"Very well, when you are old enough kid." They said as the taller one threw him a staff.

"Whats your name?" He asked as Naruto stood up and bowed.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He said as they both chuckled.

"I am Shi." The tall one said.

"And I am Lian." The shorter one said as they started to walk.

"By the way...where are we going?" Naruto asked as Shi smiled.

"Tell me young one, have you ever heard of the Shaolin Monastery?" Shi asked as they walked off.

* * *

**WITH ANKO AND KURENAI THE NEXT DAY**

Kurenai and Anko were worried, according to the manager in Naruto's apartment complex. He hadn't made it home last night. They checked the Ichiraku stand, and he hadn't been there either. In fact they checked almost every single place in the village that he was known to visit constantly. And he hadn't been there at all.

"I don't get it! Where could he be?" Anko said with more worry that she would like to express.

"I don't know, this isn't good." Kurenai said as they still could not find Naruto.

Well, they couldn't find him, but they got a good idea on where he was, when they heard a conversation between two villagers in a bar.

"Ha! We really got that brat last night! It's a pity we couldn't kill him." They heard a female voice say as their blood ran cold.

"I know, we could have been hero's if we had just slit the brat's throat." A male voice said as they turned to look at a couple in a bar.

And unfortunately Anko was already on the scene. And she was angry. No scratch that, she was so pissed off that it would make a tornado look like a nice breeze. She was holding kunai's to the couples necks as she started to yell at them.

"Where is he? Where is my little brother you bastards?!" Anko yelled out as they started to sweat.

"Huh, figures the snake whore would think of the de-" The man didn't get any farther than that as Kurenai kicked him in the face.

"Don't call her or Naruto that again you prick?" She said as she was now choking him.

"Where is he?!" Anko yelled at the woman as she had summoned a cobra from her hand to scare the woman.

"W-We don't know! We lost him over the village wall!" The woman said as that just pissed Anko off more as she started to pummel the woman into the ground.

"Anko! Calm down! We can still find him! Get Hana and her trackers." Kurenai said as Anko nodded and left to go find their other friend.

"As for you two, I'll personally escort you to Ibiki." She said as she disappeared with the two criminals.

This was not a good day for that couple, because they were practically going to the gates of hell.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

Kurenai was now heading to the Hokage's office. She needed to inform him about what had just happened. After all, even though he couldn't do much for the boy, he still thought of him as another grandson. She burst into his office, and the hokage was currently sitting back smoking a pipe and doing paperwork.

"Lord Hokage! We have an emergency!" Kurenai yelled as she burst into the office and got his attention.

"What? Whats wrong Kurenai?" He asked with a calm expression on his face.

"It's Naruto, some villagers chased him out of the village! He's missing!" She said as the Hokage burst out of his seat.

Oh man, now the Hokage was pissed off. This was not good.

"ANBU!" Hiruzen yelled out as a couple of Anbu appeared.

"Assemble your best trackers! Find Naruto Uzumaki!" He ordered as they nodded and shunshined out of the building.

* * *

**Five Hours later**

"I don't understand! The trail just ends here! There is no scent to go by! It is as if Naruto was taken to the skies!" Hana and some of the other tracker ninja said as they couldn't figure it out.

"What else can you tell us?" Kurenai said trying to keep calm.

"There are two other scents, both older males, but that's it...I'm sorry." Hana said as Anko looked over.

"BullShit! There has to be something you can do!" Anko yelled out as she was worried sick for Naruto's safety.

"Anko! Calm down! We can still look for him! The forest around the village is pretty safe, and Naruto's kidnappers couldn't have gotten far." Kurenai said as she was mistaken that the two men had taken Naruto against his will.

"Your right." Anko said as she and Kurenai turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" The Anbu leader said to them as they turned around and looked at him.

"To find our brother." They said as they disappeared in a shunshin.


	2. Training Begins and Family issues

**Okay, so I just decided to write one, yes I was rushing this chapter, yes it might seem a little weird. But hey i was in a hurry.**

**Anyway here you go**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was amazed at the place that they had hiked to in the week that he had been gone from the village. It was a giant stone temple, and on the inside and outside were tons of monks training their muscles and techniques to perfection. What surprised him was the fact that he saw some being held up by spears! One of them was literally being held in the ear balancing on the tips of spears, and they wouldn't pierce his skin! It was like his skin was iron!

But the thing that surprised him the most was the fact that he saw a monk using a pair of twin hooks, now sure he had seen Monk Shi using them before, but this time it was different. The monk who was using them, somehow fired a blast of energy from the swords themselves. And even though it looked like a very small and puny blast, it managed to decimate five targets at once! It didn't even leave splinters, it pulverized them into dust.

"WOW! How did he do that?!" Naruto said in an excited tone as Monk Lian came up to him.

"That is Chi, it is the energy that flows through us." Monk Lian said as Naruto looked up.

"So is it like Chakra?" Naruto asked as Monk Lian looked down.

"You could say that, Chi is just more potent." He said as Naruto looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"When will I get to learn to do that?" Naruto asked with his innocent voice.

"Oh that is something you will learn when you are ready. But come we must get you in proper attire." He said as Naruto just followed him into a room in the monastery.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Woah, I really like these robes." Naruto said as the robes were a bright orange color, as well as what appeared to be an orange Gi with some black kung fu shoes.

"Figured you might, tonight we will do some light training, but tomorrow...prepare to eat bitter." Monk Lian said as Naruto followed him out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said as Naruto looked at him curiously.

* * *

**ANOTHER TEN MINUTES LATER**

"My...My...My hair!" Naruto said as he looked at his now clean shaven head.

"Sorry, its standard around here, but if you advance in your training far enough, we might consider letting you grow it back." Monk Shi said as he patted Naruto's head.

"Anyway, Naruto I want you to meet your first teacher." Monk Lian said as he motioned to a man who was beating his forearms against a tree, and the tree was actually breaking into pieces.

"This is Master Lee, he will be your teacher in Eagle Claw Kung Fu." Shi said as Naruto quickly bowed to the man.

"So this is the new monk." Lee said as he bowed to Naruto in response.

"Show me a kick." Master Lee said as Naruto got nervous.

He didn't know a thing about martial arts, so it was a little new to him. But he didn't want to disappoint his new master. So he threw a kick as best as he could. However, Master Lee soon caught the leg, flipped him around and Naruto did a mid air barrel roll and fell onto the ground.

The monks who were watching the exchange started to laugh. It had been a long time since they had gotten a new disciple. So it reminded them of the days where they were a young and clumsy child.

"Seems like your a blank slate, that kick was so pathetic even a monkey could have dodged it and thrown you." Master Lee said in a brutally honest tone.

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he tried going in for a punch, only for something very similar to happen. Except this time Master Lee was hitting a pressure point on his neck.

"Remember this Young Naruto, anger clouds the mind, anger makes you sloppy, weak, you will have to learn how to control that anger if you are ever going to make progress in Kung fu!" Master Lee said as Naruto bowed.

"Yes Master Lee!" He said as Lee smiled at him.

"Good, now if I recall, it is time for dinner. Since it is your first time here, we will go easy on you...for now." His Master said as Naruto nodded and followed him.

Things were starting to look up.

* * *

**Back with Kurenai and Anko**

Kurenai and Anko had been searching for Naruto for a week straight. But there was no sign of him anywhere. The Inuzuka clan could not find his scent anywhere, the Yamanaka clan and Ibiki interrogated every witness who was there the night he was chased out. Hell they even got sensor Ninja to see if they sense his chakra signature. But they all turned up with the same results. Nothing, not a single shred of information came up. It was as if he had dropped off of the face of the earth. Seriously there was no way that he could have just disappeared without a trace without even someone noticing where he might have gone.

Right now Kurenai and Anko were in Tanzaku town asking people if they had seen Naruto. They were reaching a dead end when suddenly someone recognized him from the photo.

"Oh hey that kid! I saw him not too long ago, he was traveling with two other men...said something about training...I don't know, I had never seen those kinds of monks before...afraid I can't tell you much though...I am sorry." However, his response got him a kiss from Kurenai and Anko.

And with that he could have died happy.

"We finally got something on him...but...why was Naruto traveling with Monks? I thought he was kidnapped." Kurenai said as she couldn't understand why monks would kidnap a child.

"Think about it Nai Nai, it could have been enemy Ninja disguised as Monks. After all you never know what could happen." Anko said as they were about to continue their search, however, an Anbu showed up and he clearly was not happy to be there.

"Special Jonin Anko and Jonin Kurenai, you are being summoned by the Hokage...he...he says it concerns Naruto." The Anbu said as he seemed to be pissed about something.

"About Naruto?" Was all they said as the Anbu grabbed their shoulders, and they teleported them off back to Konoha, and the search for Naruto was called off for now.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Anko and Kurenai were wondering what Lord Hokage had called them back for. All they knew was that the Hokage seemed pissed at the three figures that were in front of him wearing clocks.

"Please, reveal yourselves to these two." The Hokage said as the two older people and the young one started to remove their cloaks.

What happened next shocked Anko and Kurenai to the core, there was their old Sensei! Kushina Uzumaki! And there was the thought dead fourth hokage! Minato Namikaze! But the kid with them looked like a copy of Naruto except she looked younger...wait that could only mean one thing. They...They were Naruto's parents! And his siblings.

"I...It can't be." Kurenai said as she saw Kushina's smiling face.

"Hey Nai Nai! Anko, how have you two been?" Kushina said as Anko and Kurenai still couldn't understand how they were still alive.

"It's impossible, we saw you die!" Kurenai said as Kushina smiled.

"Oh no that was just a clone, it was part of the plan after all." Minato said as the kid looked up.

"So where is my brother?" The girl said as Kurenai and Anko were more curious about this plan Minato had spoken of.

"What Plan?" Anko said as she did not like the way things were going.

"Oh yes the plan, well, when we sealed the Nine Tailed fox within Naruto, we left him here in order to be trained by the village, we on the other hand were off training in the mountains, along with Naruto's sister, Shigure, she was born a year after the attack, so we figured as long as she was with us, we would train her...while Naruto was being trained here by the village, we would come back by the time he started the academy to help train him." Kushina said as if she thought it was full proof.

She expected everyone to see the brilliance of her and Minato's plan, but what she wasn't expecting, was to get a mouth full of fist, courtesy of her former students.

"You...You...STUPID BITCH!" Anko yelled out as she would have attacked Kushina if Minato hadn't have gotten in the way.

"Woah, Anko whats the pro-" Minato was cut off as Kurenai socked him in the face.

"Do...You...Have ANY IDEA WHAT HAS HAPPENED WHEN YOU PRICKS WERE OFF TRAINING YOUR DAUGHTER?! DO YOU?!" Kurenai said as Minato and Kushina looked at Sarutobi.

"W-what do you mean? What happened to my big brother?" Shigure asked as she did not understand why the two scary ladies were mad at her parents.

"Yes, indeed, what happened?" Minato said as he was starting to get worried.

"What happened? You mean besides abadoning him to the villagers? They tried to kill him every day!" Anko said as she got to the point.

"Wh-What?" Kushina said as she couldn't believe what was happening.

"That's right! The villagers hate him because they think he is the nine tailed fox! And worse, they think that he was responsible for the death of the greatest hero's of the leaf!" Kurenai yelled out pissed beyond all belief.

"But...but...I told them I wanted him to be seen as a hero." Minato said as Anko glared at him.

"Oh yeah, Sarutobi tried to tell them that, but instead they thought that the fox had poisoned yours and Lord Hokage's minds and they tried to kill him!" Anko said as Shigure was shocked.

People tried to kill her brother when he was just a baby, the very idea of it was...was...horrifying!

"We'll make it up to him! We'll become the family we should have been!" Kushina said as she figured se could get her son back that way.

"You know that would be great if he was still here!" Anko yelled out as The whole family freaked out.

"What do you mean?!" Minato yelled out as she didn't hear what Anko had said.

"Naruto was chased out of the village about a week ago, and nobody had been able to find him since!" Kurenai said as Kushina gasped.

"No...wait...he must still be alive! We'll look for him!" Kushina said as Hiruzen stood up.

"You will not!" The Hokage yelled as Minato looked at them.

"Damn it Hiruzen! He is our son!" Minato said as Sarutobi gave them a dark look.

"Minato...you are a fool...you have never been here for him...neither has Kushina nor your daughter...and you know what else...Kurenai and Anko...are more like parents to him then you or Kushina have ever been...and probably ever will be." Hiruzen said as the words cut a knife into the parent's hearts.

"Lord Hokage, by your leave." Anko said as she needed to cool off.

"Go ahead Anko...I'm gonna...inform them of what else has gone wrong." Sarutobi said as he was very...very pissed off.

"Very well." Anko said as they both left the room.

"I'm worried Kurenai...Naruto's out there...and he doesn't even know how to defend himself...he's all alone.." Anko said as Kurenai hugged her.

"It's okay Anko, somehow...I just get this feeling that...Naruto is all right...somewhere." Kurenai said as Anko looked up.

"I really hope you are right." Anko said as they walked off, they would continue their search for him, no matter what, they would find their little brother.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: 6 months**

Naruto had been doing great ever since he came to the Shaolin Temple. As it turns out he was a natural at Kung Fu. Even though there was no such thing as a natural, the others just called him that because of how quickly he seemed to absorb things. Hell who knows what he could accomplish in the next couple of years.

His Master was already teaching him techniques from different styles of Kung Fu. However he still was not a master, it would still take him years of training. But eventually he would become a master of at least one style. To be honest, all he cared about now was being accepted as a Shaolin monk.

And another goal he had in mind was to see his two sisters again. But he couldn't yet, he was going to grow stronger first, who knows maybe he would see them again some day.

As for right now, he was now meditating in the Buddhist temple.


	3. Training Complete And Voyage Home

**Okay here is the new chapter, sorry that it took so long, but I need to start updating my other stories, especially since I have been getting a lot of reviews lately. Seriously is everybody in a good mood lately or what? Also I need to get back to work on Naruto the Marine since I have fallen behind on that. So I got to start updateing quickly.**

**Anyway here you go, enjoy.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

**6 years later, Age 12**

Naruto was currently balancing on a small bamboo rod while doing some of the forms for Eagle Claw Kung Fu. His eyes were closed as he was only focusing on his movements and not was around him. Which at the time were a bunch of Bamboo stakes that were surrounding him, and if he fell, he would most likely be injured badly. It had been six years since he had first come to the Shaolin Temple, and he had learned more than most thought possible at his age. He had not only mastered Eagle claw kung fu, but he had also learned a variety of fighting styles from the other monks. For example, from Master Xi, he had learned Plum Flower fist kung fu, from Master Fung, he had learned Baguazhang, strange because the style seemed to resemble the Hyuuga clan's gentle fist. But not only that, he has also learned Tai Chi and Changquan. He had worked hard every day just to master these styles.

So hard that some of the monks were surprised by his work ethic, hell they had even seen him up late at night punching the training post. That was when he was practicing Iron Forearm and Iron Fist Kung Fu. After all, he wanted his bones to be as strong as possible, not to mention he felt some sort of peace…at practicing Martial arts.

But another thing, was that the monks had let him grow his hair back out. They figured since he worked harder than most people, the least they could do for him was to cut him a break with his hair. It wasn't like when he came to the temple and he had it spiked in different directions, instead it had grown out quite a bit and he had some of it going down to his shoulders. Although the top of his head was still quite spiky, all In all, he kind of look like a character out of Dragon Ball Z. That was even supported by the fact that he wore he orange Gi and Robes.

He soon jumped off of the bamboo rod and raced over to weapons training. Over the years, he found himself an expert in Shaolin Weapons; he was a master at using the twin hooks and Emei piercers. But his favorite weapon had to be his staff. He quickly sliced up a training dummy. Even though he as a monk was supposed to be passive, there was a time when you just needed to be violent. And no matter where he went, there always seemed to be some sort of violent encounter.

"Naruto!" He heard Master Lee's voice say as he turned around.

"Could you go and buy us some food? We seem to be running low and the gardens aren't producing everything we need." Master Lee said as Naruto smiled.

"Sure thing Master, I'll be back soon." He said as he jumped away using a Chi powered jump.

As soon as he landed, he started to run down the dirt path that led all the way from the shaolin temple, to the nearest village. However, the village was at least five miles away through a whole forest of dangerous creatures and plants. But this was Naruto's warm up exercise, he had been running this thing for years, and it did not bother him a bit. Sure there were times where he had to fight tigers to get to where he was going, but hey he just used it as another training exercise. After all, over the years not only could be classified as a fitness nut. But now he had a very well developed build. He wasn't bulky, but he was definitely toned for his age. His muscles were a little bigger than some of the other kids his age, but that was only because of his intense workout regime. He had grown to a height of 5'8'' being quite large for someone in his age group.

But all in all, he was happy with his life here, sure he knew that soon he would have to return to the village of his birth, but he wasn't exactly sure when that was going to happen. But as of right now, he was only focused on his training, and the mission his masters sent him on.

"Alright! Here I go!" He said as he sped up, he was going so fast that he could practically hear the thoughts of animals he passed.

"_What the hell was that?" _ A tiger thought as he had no idea what had just passed him, but it was an orange blur, so it could only be that one blond haired kid.

And the best part about it, was that Naruto was actually wearing training weights that slowed down his movement. But nobody knew what their exact weight was, except for Naruto himself, and he wasn't telling…too bad.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Thank you very much sir." Naruto said as he had just picked up a couple of orders of fresh vegetables and fruit.

However, he had also secretly bought himself a cup of beef ramen, no matter what the monks did; they could not break his habit of eating ramen. Even though he didn't consume it every day like he used to do, he still had a cup of it every now and then, when he was sent into town by the masters.

Ramen to him was like Alcohol and cigarettes to other humans. Or like apples to death gods.

(IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION)

"ACHOO!" A strange creature said who had a black notebook titled 'Death Note'.

"You okay Ryuk?" A brown haired boy said as he had written a name in a notebook.

"I'm fine, just someone talking about me." Ryuk thought as he wondered who it could have been.

(BACK TO NARUTO)

Either way, Naruto was currently walking back through the forest since he decided to cut some of the distance in half by doing a large Chi jump to help him get halfway back home. All the while munching on his ramen. Oh why did it have to taste so good, all it pretty much was, was salt, different flavored salt but salt all the less. But damn it was good. As he was getting closer and closer back to the Shaolin temple, he could have sworn that he felt something. He just had a gut feeling that something was going to change. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that it was going to change his life.

As he got up to the temple, he noticed how all the Monks and his masters were standing outside as he brought back the food.

"Masters? Whats going on?" He asked as some of the younger monks took the food to the cooking areas.

"Naruto, we know that you love it here, and that you see the people here as your family….but…I'm afraid that the day has come." Master Lee said as Naruto looked down.

"The day has come….for you to return home." Master Shi said as Naruto looked at them.

"But…I love it here! Please, can't…can't I just stay for a bit longer?" Naruto asked as one of the monks sighed.

"Naruto, do you remember the two women who you said you wanted to protect." He said as Naruto suddenly had a flashback.

He had some memories about a red eyed angel and a purple haired angel. He remembered them! Kurenai and Anko! His big sister figures….how had he forgotten them? They were the reason he came here, because he wanted to protect them and himself from danger. And he couldn't do that if he stayed where he was, but, the monks were right. He had to go back home, not just because it was the day for his departure….but…because deep down he knew he had to see them again. He had to see his big sisters.

He looked up at the monks and smiled at them.

"Well…will I at least be able to visit?" He said as Master Lee nodded.

"Of course, any time you are back here…come and visit us…although I must admit, it will be a lot less…lively around here." One of the elder monks said as he had enjoyed Naruto's pranks on the other monks.

"Well then, I guess I better go pack my stuff." He said as he started to walk to his room in the Temple.

"You know, It wouldn't hurt to keep him here a little longer." Monk Deping said as one of the elders sighed.

"I know, but Naruto knows that this is what he has to do, and we cannot stop him from going back, after all, it should be healthy for him to see his sisters again." The elder said as Naruto suddenly came back with a small pack and his twin hooks sealed away and his bo staff out in one of his hands, and his emei piercers hidden in his sleeves.

"Aren't you going to take more than that?" One of the younger monks said as Naruto smiled.

"Little one, would I be a Shaolin if I took a huge amount of food for this journey, I sometimes would eat small rations, and I survived, besides if I ever need to eat, I can always find some food in nature, I'm not afraid." He said as he turned to the elders and bowed.

"Thank you Masters….for everything." Naruto said as he turned around.

"Naruto, Amituofo." The elder said as Naruto smiled at him.

"Goodbye." Naruto said as he did a chi powered jump off into the distance.

"Goodbye Naruto, be safe." Master Lee said as they all went inside to get ready for dinner.

**MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was currently walking down the path from the Shaolin Temple. He was wearing his robes and his Gi with a rice hat that covered his face. He was using his Bo staff as a walking stick as he was trying to remember the path that he took so long ago to get to the temple from Konoha. Luckily he could still remember the path; however it was a lot harder to get through since the paths had been inhabited by countless plants as well as some of them being expanded so there were more twists and turns. So Naruto was just going with his gut instinct.

"_**Hey Kit, are we there yet?" **_ A demonic but surprisingly mellow voice said inside Naruto's head.

"No Kurama, we are not there yet…and why do you care? Remember your supposed to not like Konoha because it sealed you inside me." Naruto said as the fox just snorted.

"_**Oh please, as of right now I don't even care, all you Buddhist beliefs somehow managed to calm me down, now I really don't think of anything except what you're doing outside." **_ The Nine tailed fox said as it was speaking calmly.

It was true, somehow all of the passive teachings of the monks somehow got to the fox and he really mellowed out. And since he was also under a spell that made him attack Konoha, he didn't really give a shit about the village; sure the fact that they sealed him into Naruto annoyed him a little bit. But at least the kid and he had some interesting conversations.

"Either way, I'm trying to focus right now, can you please stop talking?" Naruto said out loud as he suddenly heard another voice.

"Hey kid, who you talking to?" He saw a man driving a cart full of vegetables and food pull up beside him.

"Hm? Me? Sorry just lost in thought and old memories." Naruto calmly stated as he had been through this situation before.

"Anyway, what you doing out here? Its pretty far from the nearest village." The man said as Naruto looked around.

"I'm traveling, what else would it be?" Naruto said as the man felt a little embarrassed that he didn't catch on that.

"Where you heading kid?" The man said as Naruto looked away.

"I am heading towards Konoha." Naruto said in his passive tone as the man looked up.

"Hey kid, I'm heading in that direction, I can get you at least halfway there for you." The man said as Naruto started to analyze him.

Naruto had a hobby of analyzing people based on their appearance, personality and other traits. He had gotten into it ever since he read this book from a foreign land about a detective called Sherlock or something. So he started to scan people to see if they could be trusted.

The man obviously was friendly, the dirt on his hands suggested that he was a farmer and not just a merchant who bought the goods from someone, and he didn't seem to be armed, so Naruto decided he could trust him.

"Very well, thank you very much." Naruto said as he jumped into the back of the cart.

"So why you going to Konoha kid? You got family there?" The man said as they took off.

"I guess you could say that." Naruto said as the cart disappeared into the distance.


	4. Walking Around And A Reunion

**Okay, so here is another chapter that I wrote in like five minutes, but it did take me a while to figure out just what to write, especially since the entire situation is kind of a pain in the ass to write. Plus a couple of people were wondering what I was going to do in this chapter anyway. But I think I finally got a solid idea of what to do. Either way, I'm currently running on a bowl of ramen and a shit ton of caffeine. So if anything I should be able to write this chapter quickly.**

**Anyway, as soon as i finish typing this, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

After a couple of days of travel, especially since the farmer had dropped him off halfway there and he had to walk the rest of the way there. Naruto had finally reached the gates of Konoha. Nothing really seemed to have changed much, except for the fact that there were no guards outside of the gates. Security must have really gotten lax since he had been here the last time. Especially since he didn't even see any outposts on the way here. So there must have been a cut in security funds, most likely the civilian council screwing the old man over on the village funds again.

That thought brought a smile to his face, he truly couldn't wait to see the old man and his two sisters again. He couldn't imagine just how much had changed, He hadn't seen them in six years, so it made him curious as to what happened in those years he was gone. Had his two sisters forgotten about him or did they still remember him? Did the old man finally retire and was living the high life smoking tobacco and drinking margarita's on a beach somewhere? Who knows, but either way, It got Naruto thinking.

"Well, here goes nothing." Naruto said as he walked through the gates.

Nothing really seemed to have changed much, except some of the civilian stores had closed down and were collecting dust. He smiled at that since those belonged to some of the civilian's who mistreated him as a kid. So he continued on his way. He was trying to remember his way through the village. But he couldn't remember just what neighborhood Kurenai and Anko lived in. He remembered the house but the neighborhood escaped him. It seemed like every turn he made he just was going around in a circle. Seriously, when the hell did this village get so big? Or could it be that it was like that before and he just didn't notice it.

He decided to ask someone for directions.

"Excuse me miss, do you know how to get to this area on this map?" Naruto asked as he came up to a redhaired girl with blonde streaks in her hair.

"Yeah, just turn right and keep going straight until you get to that neighborhood." The girl said as she just looked away and continued on her way.

"Okay thanks." He said as he wondered why she seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hmm...weird, didn't I take that way already?" Naruto thought as he followed her instructions.

"Oh well would you look at that?" He asked as he suddenly saw a new road through the village.

"Good guy this place is strange." Naruto thought as he made his way to Kurenai and Anko's house.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

Minato was currently filling out paperwork, Hiruzen had forced him to retake the position of Hokage, but he also stripped some of Minato's power away until he deemed him ready to have the full rights of the Hokage. So if anything he was a lesser form of the village leader.

But Hiruzen was currently at his house smoking some of his favorite tobacco while laying on his couch. Ah, it was good to be the king. Especially since he had reclaimed some of his power from those damn civilians. Minato on the other hand, had cut some of the security in the village since he had to use some of the security budget to resupply some of the Ninja Stockrooms as well as paying for the salary of regular Ninja. All in all, things were going to hell.

But his worst mistake was definitely abandoning Naruto in the first place, how the hell could he and Kushina possibly think that damn plan could work? Kushina wasn't exactly treated fairly when she was a Jinchuriki. Now it was even worse. And the one thing that was on his mind, was that Naruto could not possibly survive in the world with absolutely no Ninja training.

"Lord Hokage, I really think you should up the security in this village." One of the Anbu said as he looked up.

"Reason being?" He asked as he was filling out more paperwork.

"Because recently a civilian just walked right into the village with absolutely no problem...what if that Civilian had been a enemy ninja in disguise?" The Anbu said as Minato face palmed.

"I see your point..." He said as he would have to use some of his personal funds to re install village security.

"What did the civilian look like?" Minato said as he might as well try and find him.

'Well, he had long blond hair that hid his face, he was wearing some strange orange robes and clothing, and he seemed to carry a number of...exotic weapons on him." The Anbu said as Minato looked up at her.

"Very well, find the civilian and detain him until we can bring him in for questioning." Minato said as the anbu took off.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"This is it." Naruto thought as he looked at the house that he had visited so many times when he was a younger boy.

"I wonder how they will react...if they even remember me." He said as he walked up to the door, but he hesitated for a second.

"What if they don't recognize me and think I'm crazy and send me away?" Naruto thought as the very thought scared him.

Kurenai and Anko were the only family he had as a kid, especially since he was stuck in the orphanage where all the other orphans and patrons mistreated him. But at the same time, he was certain that they couldn't forget him. After all, who could forget a hyperactive blond haired kid that brightened up your day.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said as he knocked on the door.

He didn't hear anything inside, so he knocked on the door again. This time he heard a woman's voice.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses." He heard a voice say as he got a little excited. That was Kurenai!

_"Crap, what Am I going to say? I really didn't think this through!" _Naruto thought as he turned around and was trying to think.

But that was when he heard the door open. And he heard the sound of a foot tapping as if someone was impatiently waiting.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" Kurenai said as Anko showed up at the door.

"Who is it Kure?" Anko asked as she saw the figure of a boy wearing orange with his back turned to them.

"Uhm...sorry, I kind of am thinking of what to say right now?" He said as his back was still turned to them.

"Why would you need to think? It seems like you came here for a reason? Spit it out kid." Anko said as Naruto still was freaking out a bit.

* * *

**Kurenai's POV**

Kurenai didn't understand why this kid wouldn't turn around, he seemed to be nervous about something. Was he a new Genin on his first mission? Either way, she didn't like the idea of him wasting time, Anko and Her were going out to try and find clues on Naruto's location. But this guy was stopping that.

"Okay look kid, you better make it quick, were on a mission to find someone important to us." Kurenai said as she saw the boy suddenly jolt up as if she had said something that really got to him.

"Actually, that was what I came here for...who your looking for, he disappeared six years ago...as a boy right?" He said in a nervous tone as Kurenai and Anko stiffened up

Did this boy have information on Naruto? Anko sure wanted to know.

"YEAH! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!" Anko said in a tone that said she didn't want to wait to find out where Naruto is.

"I actually came across him one time, Blond hair? Blue eyes, kind of hyperactive? That him?" Naruto asked as Kurenai and Anko suddenly were very excited.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Kurenai said as she heard the boy chuckle.

"He's right here." He said as he turned around.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

As soon as Naruto turned around, Anko and Kurenai suddenly gasped and were shocked as to what they saw. Naruto had a smile on his face as he looked at them.

"Hey...Anko...Kure...good to see you two again." Naruto said as they both touched him to see if he was real.

"N-Naruto? Is it really you?" They both asked him at the same time.

"The one and only." Naruto said as he was suddenly engulfed in a hug in between two women.

"OH THANK KAMI! IT IS YOU!" Kurenai said as she and Anko tightened their grip on him

"Squirt! Where have you been for the last six years! I was worried sick!" Anko said as Naruto smiled.

"Sorry, it took me so long to come back...but I am glad to see you two again." He said as they put him down.

"Well come on! Come in!" Anko said as they both dragged him in the house.

Naruto couldn't be happier, his sisters hadn't forgotten him! And they were even searching for him after all these years! He couldn't believe his luck! It was great that this was happening. All of a sudden he was put on a couch.

"So where have you been all these years?" Anko said as she and Kurenai sat down with him.

"Hang on, let me put my pack and weapons down." Naruto said as he unloaded all of his weapons from the monastery and put his pack down.

He also took off his robes so he was only wearing his Monk Gi.

"Damn Squirt! You've been working out! But whats with the weapons?" Anko asked as Kurenai was also curious as to what had happened.

"Well, when I was chased out of the village, I was trying to find a spot to hide, the only problem was that I didn't know my way back to the village, but then, something happened...I came across two men sparring with...amazing Taijutsu skills! When they found me, we had a talk about my treatment, and they offered to take me back with them to something called the Shaolin Temple." Naruto said as Anko and Kurenai looked confused.

"A Shaolin is basically a highly skilled monk in the art of Kung Fu, which is a fighting style, well actually it is a multitude of fighting styles. And they took me back there to teach me and train me...That is where I have been the last six years, I have been training." Naruto said as they both looked at him.

"So that's why you have those weapons? You have been trained as a monk? But doesn't that mean you can't fight or kill?" Kurenai asked as Naruto looked up.

"Technically, The code I follow says I cannot be the one who starts the fight, but if I need to defend myself, then I can fight...but thats not the only thing I learned from the monks...watch this." Naruto said as he started to meditate on the ground.

"What are you do-" Anko was cut off as Naruto suddenly had a yellow glow around him and was levitating in the air.

He was channeling his chi, and it was forming the shape of an Eagle, all of a sudden, it changed into a tiger, and then a flower, and then finally it formed a serpent.

"Woah...thats cool." Anko said as Naruto smiled.

All of a sudden his stomach growled, and he blushed a little.

"Uhm...I don't suppose you guys got any food?" He said as they burst out laughing.

"Wait here...I'll go get us something!" Kurenai said as she was just happy that Naruto was back.

She was practically skipping as she walked out the door, she finally had Naruto back with her, and Anko and her couldn't be happier.


	5. A Fight

**Okay here is the new chapter, for some reason I am going crazy with updates lately, now It seems that my writers block is starting to clear, and now I just have to write otherwise it won't leave me alone. Either way this is good for me, now I just need to focus on all my stories, maybe the ones on Hiatus, that I seem to be having trouble with. Anywho, here is the next chapter.**

**Also, as for pairings, well, technically he is not a full monk, so he COULD have a pairing, but I would have to pick someone who is calm and collected, so I guess we'll see what will happen.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was telling Anko more about his time in the Shaolin Temple, Kurenai had come back from getting them some food, she also remembered Naruto's favorite flavor or ramen from the Ichiraku stand. But what surprised her the most was how he only had one bowl...and...he was satisfied! Naruto was never satisfied after one bowl! But then of course his explanation afterwards helped out a whole lot.

"When I was learning at the temple, we were given small portions of food, we had to be ready to make sacrifices to become stronger, so even though I still have my love of ramen, you could say I have learned to control it better." Naruto said as Anko and Kurenai had one thing going through their heads.

_"HALLELUJAH! He used to make us go broke with all the ramen he consumed!" _Inside their heads were little Chibi versions of them dancing around doing cartwheels. On the outside though, they just were smiling.

"What else can you tell us?" Kurenai asked as she wanted to know everything about what happened when Naruto was gone.

"Well, basically my bones are as hard as steel now." Naruto said as Anko scoffed.

"Come on kid, that's a little far fetched." She said as Naruto grinned.

"You see that large stone outside?" Naruto asked as they nodded.

"Watch this." He said as he walked outside in his Gi, and some of the teenage girls who saw him were staring at his muscles.

He closed his eyes for a second, but then he opened them, and with a look of pure raw emotion on his face, he kicked the stone. And it split in half! A perfect half! And the best part was, it was all physical, and no chakra or Chi usage. His sister's jaws dropped as no twelve year old should be able to do something like that. But damn it was impressive to see.

"Wow, that was...that was...DAMN KID! How did you do that?!" Anko asked as she had never seen a kick that strong, well except for Guy and Rock Lee, but the were Taijutsu freaks.

"Its because my bones are as hard as steel." He said as he patted his leg.

"Another training exercise we did at the temple was constantly kick, punch, and attack trees that caused micro fractures in the bones, so when they healed they would be twice as strong, my master got the idea from watching some martial artists from a foreign land do it." He said as he remembered when some Muay Thai masters were visiting the temple.

"Damn kid, that sounds brutal." Anko said as Naruto grinned.

"It was, but hey I can do that, so its cool with me." He said as he suddenly heard someone yell at him.

"Stop right there!" He heard a number of voices yell out.

He turned around to see a number of people in Anbu masks, he frowned a bit, he used to have these people as bodyguards all the time when he was little, but there was only one that did her job, and that was the one in the Cat mask with the purple hair, so you could say that he was not happy to see these people again. After all, they were supposed to be the village elite, but they would not even help save a child from a beating.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as he was being respectful.

"You need to come with us, the Hokage wants to speak with you." The Cat masked one said as he recognized her as his savior on many occasions.

"Have I commited any crime?" He asked as one of the others answered.

"Your trespassing!" He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But your gates were wide open, in fact it was practically like it was saying 'Come on in! We don't care!'." Naruto said as the Anbu looked down at that.

Why did the Hokage have to cut security? Why? It was going to do more harm than good, especially since this kid was able to walk in without any forms of identification. Naruto was getting more confused by the second, why were these people trying to stop him? Or were they just screwing with him.

"Look, since I have committed no form of crime, and this trespassing charge seems to be false at best, I'm going to go." He said as he started to walk back into Kurenai's house.

"Listen here you little brat!" The dog masked one said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

What he didn't expect was for the boy to turn around and break his wrist and land a few crippling blows to his ribs and face.

"GAH!" The Anbu yelled as the others tensed up and got ready to attack.

Naruto based on years of training and his instincts pulled out two Emei Piercers from his Gi.

"Stand down men!" The cat masked one tried to say but they all charged Naruto.

They thought he was just a kid and he should have no skill, but they forgot that he had taken Kakashi (Dog Mask) out in less than five seconds. So they were in for a surprise. When they tried to slash at him with their Swords, Naruto simply evaded the weapons and managed to Kick at the weak parts of their bodies. For example, they were protecting their upper bodies. But they were leaving their legs wide open, so when he evaded a sword slash from one Anbu. He ducked down and got under the leg and stabbed the inner thigh of an Anbu with his Emei Piercers.

This just seemed to hurt and piss them off. The cat masked Anbu was smart enough not to attack the civilian. However, based on what she was seeing now, this civilian was fighting her Anbu teammates. And he was actually doing good. Sure he still did not have as much experience as her friends, but he was still landing hits in pure Taijutsu. Just what kind of training did this kid have.

"Kakashi, you okay?" She said as Kakashi was currently on the sidelines nursing his ribs and wounded pride.

"Don't say...a word." He said as Yugao got a grin on her face.

"Dude, you just got destroyed by a twelve year old." She said as he looked away.

"Shut up!" He said as he looked back towards the battle.

"ENOUGH!" They heard a voice yell as they all turned to see...the fourth hokage's wife and daughter.

Oh damn, they were all in trouble now.

"I was just going shopping, and I come across this! Grown Anbu fighting with a child!" Kushina yelled as she couldn't see Naruto's face, due to the fact his hair was covering his eyes, and he now had a mask on the lower part of his face.

"But Lord Hokage summoned us to take him to him, this boy is trespassing in Konoha!" Kakashi yelled out as Kushina looked at the boy.

"In that case, Boy your coming with us." Kushina said as Naruto looked at her.

"And why should I listen to you?" He asked as the Anbu gasped.

Kushina had a vein bulging on her head. No one had ever had the balls to say that to her! But this was a stranger, he must have been stupid.

"I AM THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S WIFE!" She yelled out as Naruto got confused.

"Impossible, the fourth hokage was killed twelve years ago, and he never married." Naruto said as Kushina suddenly stopped her rage.

How did this stranger not know about her and Minato being alive, it was now common knowledge in the Ninja world. She calmed down and decided a new approach.

"How about this...I'll ask you to come with us...please?" She asked as her daughter looked at the boy.

"Mom! That's the boy I gave directions to earlier! Believe it!" She yelled out as Naruto looked at the girl.

Yep, it was the girl with blond streaks in her hair from earlier. Now that he got a good look at her, she was short...reeeeally short. Not only that but she also seemed to have a certain verbal tick. It reminded him a bit of himself.

"Well now that you asked nicely, of course I will go with you." He said as all the Anbu face faulted.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH US WHEN WE ASKED?!" Kakashi yelled as Yugao just facepalmed.

"Because you demanded me, and not asked." He said as he turned to the fourth hokage's supposed 'wife'.

"Shall we go?" He asked as they all disappeared in a shunshin.

"Wait Naru...To...Oh crap...crap crap crap!" Kurenai yelled out as Anko came over.

"You realize that he doesn't know that Kushina and the fourth hokage are his parents right?" Anko said as Kurenai nodded.

"This Is not going to be good." She said as they started to run to the hokage tower.


	6. A Bad Reunion

**Okay here is the new chapter, now someone suggested that I pair Naruto with TenTen, and I got to say that seems to be the most logical choice. After all, she loves weapons, and shes on a team with the Taijutsu nut. So since I cannot find a pairing that would work better. Congratulations, Naruto is now with TenTen! And for those who say 'oh hes a monk he can't do that!' **

**REMEMBER HE IS NOT A FULL MONK! So he can do stuff that they usually can't. Besides some Shaolin Monks that moved to America got married soon after they arrived, so its not that big of a deal unless we go into the heavy traditional stuff.**

**Anyway this chapter is pretty short just like the last one, the reason why is because this is the chapter of the reunion between Naruto and his Cough BULLSHIT cough real family. So as you can see, I only typed in the necessary details so as not to waste any time.**

**Secondly, even though this one is short, I promise you the next one will be longer. And I will get back to my original amount of typing I did before I got writers block. Anyway I believe that's all I have to say.**

**So go ahead and enjoy the chapter.**

**And pairing is NarutoXTenTen**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was unsure about why this woman and her daughter who claimed to be the fourth's family were leading him to the Hokage tower. It was obvious the fourth Hokage was dead. There were witnesses to his death, how the hell would they fake that. But as soon as he took a look at the man behind the desk staring at him. He couldn't help but believe his eye's were playing tricks on him.

"Impossible! YOUR DEAD!" Naruto yelled as the Fourth smiled.

"No No, I'm still alive." He said as Naruto clenched his teeth a little.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked as the Hokage got a stern look on his face.

"You infiltrated our village." He said as Naruto face palmed.

"First off, me infiltrating your village was me walking through the gates with NO RESISTANCE, I didn't realize I was infiltrating as a civilian...I'm just here visiting some family." He said as Minato sighed.

"See I don't believe, no one without some form of Shinobi training could stand up against some of our village elite." Minato said referring to how Naruto made the Anbu look like a bunch of rent a cops.

"First off, those elite were too cocky for their own good, second off, if those are what you call elite, than you really need to up their training." Naruto said as he was careful not to show his face.

"But your not denying the fact that you were trained as a Shinobi." Minato said as Naruto sighed and started to speak again.

"I have never, nor plan to train as a Shinobi ever, why would I want to be one of you?" He asked as Minato stood up as if he was insulted.

"Are you mocking me?!" Minato asked as Kushina tensed up.

"No I am simply stating that I wouldn't want to be one of you, it goes against my moral code." He said as Minato took offense to that.

"What? Now we have no morals, is that what your saying?" Minato asked as Naruto did a 'are you serious look'.

"Lets see, you lie, cheat, steal, murder, you hide from the shadows, you don't usually go one on one, and whenever a Samurai challenges you to an Honorable duel, you always use some sort of trick to win." Naruto said as Minato just shut up at that.

Now that he thought about it, he really couldn't say that Ninja had good morals. Especially since they always had to do something dishonorable to complete a mission. Sometimes it even went so far as prostitution, yeah Minato really couldn't defend himself against that.

"Look, we need your identification." Minato said as Naruto looked down.

"I have no form of identification, I am a traveling monk, and have no ID." He said as Minato sighed.

"Then give us a name." He said as Naruto just sighed.

The next thing he did was brush the hair out of his face and pull his mask down, and they all grew shocked at his blue eyes and whisker marks.

"My name is Naruto." He said as Minato stood up and started to walk towards him.

"N-Naruto? Is it you?" Kushina said as she came from behind.

"You know who I am?" Naruto asked as he was getting a little weirded out.

It got even worse when the red haired girl with blond streaks hugged him.

"BIG BROTHER!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly.

_"Big Brother? What the heck?!" _Naruto thought as he had to keep calm.

He pushed her away and backed off as he stared at the people in front of him.

"Okay who are you people?!" He yelled in a calm tone, which nobody ever thought possible.

"We're your family!" They said as Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at them.

He scanned them and he did notice he did share some physical traits with them, for example, his eyes and hair obviously were that of the fourth, and his body structure when he was younger fit that of the red haired woman, and the little girl seemed to be a mix of them. So it did make sense that he was biologically related to them.

"I'm sorry, but My family is dead." He said with no emotion.

They just lost their smile at that, and looked at him.

"Naruto, were not fooling with you." They said as he looked at them again.

"And who are you exactly?" He asked as they smiled again.

"I'm your father, this is your mother and sister." Minato expected Naruto would be happy.

What he didn't expect was the next question.

"Did you train at the Shaolin monastery?" Naruto asked as they looked confused.

"What?" They all asked as they did not understand a word that he had just said.

"I didn't know that you trained at the Shaolin monastery." He said as they looked at him confused.

"We didn't train at this so called 'Shaolin' Monastery." They said as he just looked at them with a blank look.

"Then your no family of mine, my family was at the monastery." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait! Just let us explain!" Kushina said as Naruto sighed.

"Fine I'll let you explain, you have two minutes." He said as she smiled and beamed at that.

Kushina and Minato proceeded to tell Naruto the whole plan. Ranging from the point where they sealed the fox into his gut, and then to the part where they used a jutsu to make it look like they had both died protecting him. And how when they were away, his sister was born. And they spent most of their time training her in their arts. They told him how he was meant to be seen as a hero.

"I see...tell me, what made you idiots think that plan would work?" Naruto said as his parents were shocked.

"What...whats wrong with it?" Kushina asked as Naruto lost his temper for the first time there.

"Whats wrong with it?! You were supposed to be here! I needed you! You guys are supposedly my family and you bailed on me! Leaving me here to fend for myself against the mobs in the village, do you know how often I came towards death's door only to be saved by Kurenai and Anko, they are the two closest things I have to a REAL FAMILY!" Naruto yelled as Kushina and Shigure got tears in their eyes.

"Look Naruto, we...we screwed up! How were we supposed to know this was going to happen!" Minato asked as Naruto was walking out the door.

"I don't know what you knew, why don't you ask your wife about it?" Naruto asked as Minato got angry.

"She's your mother Naruto! So what, we screw up so we never get to see you again!" Minato said as he knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"That's exactly what it means! You don't deserve me! You had your chance 12 years ago! I don't need you! YOUR OBSOLETE!" He yelled as he ran past Kurenai and Anko.

"Naruto!" They said as he turned to them.

"GET AWAY! I NEED TO BE ALONE!" He said as he was angry for the first time in six years.

And he was heading to one of the training grounds to blow off some team.

Kurenai and Anko were a little hurt by this. But they understood what had just happened. His 'family' had obviously broken the news to him, and he did not take it well. Hell, they still wanted to hang Minato and Kushina for that stupid plan in the first place.

"You know...Naruto when he was six, told us he would do whatever it took to have a family...but now...it looks like he never wants anything to do with family." Kurenai said as Shigure came up.

"Do...Do I still have a chance to be his family?" His sister asked since she was born after they made the plan.

"Do you still think your parents plan was a good idea?" Anko asked as she nodded.

"Then you will never have a chance if you think like them...Good day Lord Hokage!" They yelled out as the family continued to cry.

They made their beds, now they had to lay in them.

And they deserved it.


	7. Spars and Bonds

_**Okay I am currently running on adrenaline due to the fact that when I was driving home from the gas station I almost got hit by a Semi when my car slipped on some ice. Now not only am I freaking typing who knows how much, but I am also watching Bruce Lee's Enter The Dragon, and let me say It is really starting to give me ideas for this fan fic. Especially since I also Idolize Bruce Lee.**_

_**Anyway, without further waiting, here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto was currently at one of the training grounds, he had his shirt off and was currently practicing his kicks on a wooden post...well actually multiple wooden posts. He kept destroying them, so he would always move to the next one when the previous one was destroyed by a powerful kick. Naruto may have learned to control his emotions, but back in the Hokage office, hearing the fourth say he was his father, and that his parents willingly abandoned him. It just made him so angry. And he couldn't believe that his so called family would so something like that to him.

Did Kurenai and Anko know about this? If they did, when where they going to tell him? Based on what just happened, he was wondering if he should leave the village again, he couldn't take what had just happened.

Naruto decided to try and work off his stress by trying one of the techniques he had been experimenting with. He already knew he could fire blasts of Chi, but awhile ago, he got an idea, what If he could somehow combine both chakra and chi, sure he had almost no experience with it, but due to some scrolls he found he was in the process of developing his own elemental chi attacks. However it was still hard to combine the two due to them being opposites.

But once you told Naruto that something was impossible, he thought if he did it, he would have accomplished something that no one had ever done before. And it gave him a good feeling that he could do something like that. So out of many failures, he had perfected one technique.

_"Big Break." _He thought as he put his hands in an X position above his head (Gohan's Masenko)

Pretty soon, you could see dark energy start to radiate from his hands, if you looked closely you could see a tint of dark green within the ball of energy. It started to grow until eventually Naruto lurched forward and sent his attack at one fo the training logs. It was then that he discovered an important fact, while he had a great Chi capacity, he did not exactly have the chakra capacity, so he felt exhausted afterwards. He looked towards the log and grinned at it.

Or, more likely what was left of it, he found that all that was left was splinters of what used to be the log.

"Well well, isn't this a youthful sight!" He heard a loud voice say as he turned and saw...an odd sight.

He saw a grown man, and what appeared to be his son wearing a tight green jumpsuit, it was a little disturbing. He also noticed how there was a kid with pale eyes who was wearing a white shirt and a brown pair of shorts. As well as a girl with buns in her hair and a pink Chinese shirt.

"Excuse me?" He said as he looked at the man confused.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Might Guy and these are my students Neji, Lee, and TenTen, and if I may say...Its great to see a civilian out her training! And here I thought you were all lazy and unmotivated! But you have proven me wrong!" The man said flashing him a smile with his pearl white teeth.

_"Good lord, those are shiny." _Naruto said as he had to admit, he was distracted by shiny things, it was one of his weaknesses.

But he soon got a hold of himself and shook it off as he answered the man.

"Well, I would hate to ruin your day, but I am not a civilian." He said as Guy got a little gloomy at that.

"I am a monk." He said as Guy looked up.

"One of the monks from the fire palace?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No, I come from the Shaolin Temple." He said as Guy and his miniature friend had the same look of confusion.

"I have never heard of this Shaolin Temple." Guy said as the kid in the white shirt scoffed.

"Can't be that important if you've never heard of it." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but one of your kunoichi is acting up." Naruto said as everyone gasped and Neji just looked angry.

"I AM A MAN!" Neji said as Naruto looked shocked.

"With long flowing hair like that? What about your clean and trimmed nails? Or you smooth skin that almost looks like you moisturize daily? Or the fact that it looks like your wearing a bit of makeup?" Naruto said as Neji got angrier.

"You dare insult the Hyuuga clan?!" He said as Naruto just remained calm.

"I'm not insulting anyone, I am merely starting what I see, no offense you look like a woman." He said as Neji got pissed and took a fighting stance.

"FIGHT ME!" He yelled as he charged forward and Naruto just didn't understand why he was so pissed.

"I don't get it? Why is he so offended? Doesn't he know how misleading that is?" Naruto whispered to himself as Neji got closer.

_"Remember, can't be the aggressor." _He thought as he let Neji get closer.

Neji attacked with a forward palm thrust, but Naruto maneuvered out of the way and countered with a spinning heel kick right to Neji's throat. He was surprised that this monk had managed to evade him so easily, especially since the Hyuuga were the best taijutsu fighters in the land! Neji however let that distract him as he went in for a two finger strike at Naruto's arm. But he soon found that his wrist was grabbed and he was thrown over the monk's head as he landed a kick to his stomach.

_"He's managed to land two hits on me in such a short amount of time!" _Neji thought as he fell to the ground.

"Are we done yet sir?" Naruto asked as he really didn't want to fight.

"NO!" Neji yelled as he attacked in a barrage of pokes and palm thrusts.

But it just made him angrier how Naruto seemed to be ducking in and out and the fact that he kept landing counter hits on Neji was infuriating him to no end! What kind of training did this monk have to possibly match a Hyuuga!

_"Pattycake pattycake bakers man." _Naruto thought as he was blocking some of his attacks by playing a childish game.

He then launched a punch at Neji's chest which made him fly back a couple of feet.

_"Interesting, his fighting style reminds me of Monk Xiao's fighting style...but a lot more restricted and clumsy." _Naruto thought as Neji was not moving due to the fact that he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Thank you for the spar." Naruto said as he turned to look at Guy.

And right now, TenTen was looking at him in shock, while Guy and Lee had what appeared to be flames in their eyes.

"THE YOUTH! OH HOW MARVELOUS IT IS! PLEASE, YOU MUST SPAR WITH US!" Guy and Lee said as Naruto smiled.

"A friendly spar?" He said as he didn't want to fight, especially since the last guy tried to kill him.

"Of course!" Guy said as he smiled again.

_"Eh, Why not? He looks like a nice guy, besides I would feel like a dick if I ruined the excitement for him." _Naruto said as he nodded.

"Very well I will spar with you...but only one at a time." He said as Lee did yelled in joy and Guy smiled even wider.

"Splendid!" Lee said as he took a stance.

"Can I spar with you in weapons? I noticed how you had some in your pack over there." TenTen asked as she was eyeing his weapons with curiosity.

"I guess so." He said as Guy got in between him and Lee.

"Ready? Hajime!" He yelled and chopped down like the referee in Bloodsport.

* * *

**With Kurenai and Anko**

Kurenai and Anko were worried, Naruto had been gone for hours, and he had not come back to their apartment, sure they could understand how angry he was, especially after the truth that was just revealed to him. But it had been too long in their opinion, they had already checked most of the training grounds, and they still could not find Naruto anywhere. But then they realized something, he wouldn't be at most of the training grounds due to the fact that they were ninjutsu and genjutsu based grounds. Naruto was primarily a Taijutsu and Weapons user. So there was only one training ground that was suited just for those needs. And that was Guy's training ground.

Oh god! They could only worry about what could happen to him! Guy could think he was an enemy ninja! Or worse! He could get Naruto into wearing those god awful green spandex suits! Although it would probably look good on Naruto due to his muscles, they still didn't want to see that happen. No way in hell!

They came across the training ground, and it seemed quiet. But at the same time, it looked like someone had waged a war on it. There were senbon, Kunai, Shuriken, and some strange weapons that they assumed were of Shaolin origin. They looked like some throwing implements but they didn't know what they were.

They then looked ahead, and they saw...something that was strange.

Naruto was sitting with team 9, but they were all...meditating! There was no battle, they didn't even seem to be at each others throats! They were all sitting there meditating. Although Neji looked a little more battered and bruised than the others.

"Ah, Kurenai! Anko! How good of you to join us!" Naruto smiled as they all turned to look at them.

"Whats going on here?" Anko asked as Naruto smiled and stood up.

"These are my new friends, I have to say, I had no idea that you had Ninja that was mainly hand to hand and weapons oriented, I had fun...although Mr Pale Eyes is a little mad since I kicked his ass." Naruto said as Neji tried to continue to meditate.

"What happened here?" Kurenai asked as Lee jumped up.

"There was a youthful Battle! First Naruto knocked out Neji! But then we fought, but he fought me with the ferocity of a thousand suns! And then Guy sensei had a turn! AND EVEN HE WAS STRUGGLING WITH OUR NEW FRIEND! AND TENTEN!...Well she is kind of in awe of his weapons." Lee said as TenTen was looking at the twin hooks.

"Wow, I cannot believe this, A Monk with a tool this deadly!" She said as she put them together and swung around.

"We are allowed to use them. We just can't be the aggressor." Naruto said as they all nodded since the whole time he fought Neji was when he was doing it in self defense.

The friendly spars were just spars so they did not count as a fight.

"You know, I'm glad that I got so angry earlier, because then I wouldn't have found my way here." He said as Kurenai and Anko looked down.

"Naruto..." They asked as he looked at them.

"What are you going to do now?" They asked as he lost his smile.

"Well...I can't stay here...too many memories." He said as they almost looked ready to cry.

"What about us! You came back for us! Please! Don't leave us again!" Anko said as she hugged him, which was soon followed by Kurenai.

Guy and his team were surprised, just what had happened before they had met Naruto? And why was the Snake and Genjutsu Mistress acting so emotional over him?

"I'm not leaving you...but I am not staying here." He said as they looked confused.

"What?" They both asked as he smiled.

"There is an old abandoned temple not too far from here...its old...torn up...but...I think I will go there...try and fix it up." He said as they looked shocked.

"That's only about five miles away!" Anko said giddy that they could still see him.

"Yes, so I could still come to visit you, or you could visit me...but I don't suggest that second option until I work on the place and get it presentable." He said as they hugged him tighter.

"OH THANK YOU!" They said as he just smiled.

"Naruto!" Lee said as he turned to them.

"Yeah?" He asked his new friend.

"Could we come visit too? I would love to fight you again!" Lee said as Naruto smiled and shook hands with him.

"Of course you can, you are all welcome to visit...just don't tell anyone else...okay? I would prefer to be left alone." He said as they nodded.

"Sure."

And on that day, a beautiful bond of friendship was formed. And life for one Uzu...no he would not use the name of his mother, instead he would take on the last name of the people who cared about him, and life for one Naruto Yuhi Mitarashi was starting to look up.


	8. Repairs

_**Okay, anyway, I figured I should update another one of my stories since I updated the Terminator one recently, so It only seemed fair that I write another chapter for one of my other stories. The only problem is deciding which one to do. Especially since I now have eight to worry about. So yeah, this could be a little problematic. But anyway, I decided to work on each chapter a little bit at a time to solve my problem of working on one at a time.**_

_**But at the same time, I am also kind of having an easier time since my fingers are really flying across the keyboard. I don't remember being able to type this fast, but hey its a welcome addition. Now maybe I won't have to worry about getting writers block as often due to the fact that I am just making this up as I go along and it just turns out to be an okay chapter.**_

_**Anyway, without any further waiting, here is the next chapter of Naruto The Shaolin!**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto had walked all the way to the old abandoned temple outside of Konoha. To be honest, it was in even worse condition than he thought. At a far distance it only looked as if it needed some walls repaired. But no, it would appear that there was stone missing, the pillars were knocked over, the doors were burnt down, some snakes and other animals had made their home in the main training room, and to make matters worse, he could have sworn he was standing in a pile of bird shit.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me." Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeves and took out a notepad and a pen.

"Okay, I'll worry about repairing the walls first, the animals can some later since I'll make a separate pen so they still have somewhere to stay when I kick them out of the main temple, which means I will have to create separate habitats for them." He said as he was taking notes.

Ten Minutes later, he had finally completed the long list of repairs that he would need to do before this temple could be in perfect condition. Not only that, but there was also the fact that he would need money. Sure he had earn some by doing jobs around the village near the Shaolin temple, but that would most likely drain his entire wallet to just do the repairs. But once again he was no strange to eating bitter. So he just decided to deal with it.

"Okay, now off to buy supplies." He said as he turned around and pulled a scroll out of his robes.

What most people didn't know was that it was summoning contract. A while back Naruto had managed to find it just laying around in the storeroom of the Shaolin Temple. From what he knew about summoning contracts was that they were supposed to be huge scrolls that usually take up a lot of space. But it would appear that this one was the regular size of any reading scroll. Naruto didn't train enough to use his chakra that much, but luckily since the contract was a summoning contract that was specifically made for the monks, he was able to counter the problem with his Chi.

So he meditated and slammed his hands down on the ground, and a giant...

_**NOT GONNA TELL YOU YET!**_

* * *

_**BACK IN** **KONOHA**  
_

Shigure was walking around the village. She couldn't believe that her brother had just been that angry at them. She thought as soon as they introduced themselves to him then he would understand and they could be a happy family again. However it would appear that he was extremely pissed off and that their explanations only made him angrier. And that was a scary thing for her to see. She just didn't understand what went wrong? Sure she knew that there were faults in her parents plan, but they could have fixed them...right?

The truth was that she was still thinking from a child's point of view, and refused to think of this from Naruto's point of view. If she could feel the pain he felt from living in Konoha, then maybe she could understand him better. But as of right now, she did not understand. Not even a trip to the ramen stand could help her now. Especially since she was too depressed to eat. Right now, she was trying to think of ways to make her brother forgive her and their parents. She still had a chance didn't she?

However, according to Kurenai and Anko, as long as she followed her parents every word without question about what they did wrong. Then she was never going to have a second chance, and it frustrated her to no end.

Why did everything have to be so hard for her to choose between her brother and her parents?

* * *

_**BACK AT THE TEMPLE**_

"Dang, this really is hard." Naruto said as he finished doing repairs on one of the walls.

He had been working all afternoon, and luckily with the help of some of his summons, he was able to transport his supplies to the temple easily, so it cut down on the time he needed to either go out and find materials or to go out and buy them. Either way he needed to work fast. He had managed to repair most of the walls in the temple due to the fact that they were mostly damaged with small patches being missing. And luckily he had more than enough stone to help repair the damage.

Replacing the pillars though would be a challenge, considering the craftsmanship that went into them, he didn't want to just put up a plain stone pillar or else it would make the temple look crappy. So he was going to try and learn more about stonework so that he could recreate the stone pillars down to the exact detail as the broken pillars. So that would take a while to do...maybe a month tops? He really couldn't tell.

"Lucky for me, there is already some animal habitats within the temple grounds, So all I have to do there is to repair and plant some new trees and plants and they will be as good as new." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Hmm...I could always ask Rock's team for help." Naruto asked thinking about his bushy browed friend.

He already told Lee and his team as well as his sisters that they could visit once he had repaired the temple, but he trusted Lee enough, maybe they could help him with his repairs to the tunnel. But he knew that he could not get a hold of them unless he specifically requested a mission for it.

Wait a second! That was it, he will just file a mission request for Lee's team to come and help him with the repairs, as long as he filed it and nobody knew who made the request. That shouldn't be too hard since he knew how to hide himself due to the fox teaching him stealth incase he ever needed it. So that took care of that problem. Now on to work!

* * *

_**THE HOKAGE OFFICE**_

"Okay Team 9, you were specifically requested for a mission." Minato said as he was speaking in a depressed tone.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" Guy asked as Minato looked at the report.

"Apparently someone has requested your help with a D rank, for repairs to an old temple or monument outside of Konoha...the man thought that you could help due to your teams experience in physical labor." Minato said as Neji groaned at being put on a D rank.

_"An old temple? Wasn't Naruto talking about that?" _TenTen thought as she remembered the young monk.

"Very well! We will help this man immediately! COME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Guy yelled out as he and Lee took off running with Guy carrying TenTen and Neji in one arm each.

_"Good lord they are a strange team." _Minato thought as he was thinking of ways to get Naruto back into the family.

However, almost all of his plans so far...sucked. If the large wastebasket filled with crumpled up papers was anything to go by. Seriously, why the hell couldn't he think of a good plan? Well the reason being was because the last plan that he and Kushina made completely sucked when they thought it was a good idea, so he really didn't trust himself a lot with plan making.

"I was a hero in the war but I cannot figure out a simple plan right now...some Hokage I am." He said as he worked on his paperwork.

* * *

**AT THE TEMPLE**

"Good God! This place is a dump!" TenTen yelled out as she saw the temple, even though there were some repairs done to it, she still had trouble looking at the place.

"Ah Good! You arrived!" They heard a familiar voice say as they turned and looked at their employer

"Naruto?" They asked as he smiled.

"I told you I needed to repair an old temple, the problem is...I can't do all this by myself, I could but it would take a lot longer than I thought...so I requested for help, for some reason it was cheaper to ask for a Shinobi team then to actually go out and buy my own supplies and do it myself...so its a win win." He said as Guy laughed.

"So what do you need us to do?" He asked as Naruto grinned.

"Well, lets see, I need you to help me build some training dummies as well as training courses, then we will work on repairing the walls, and then I need to clear out some debris from the ruins so I can clear it out and make it look much more presentable, I also need some help with carpentry since I will be remaking the doors." He said as they all nodded.

"Very well! LEE LETS HOP TO IT!" Guy yelled as they took off to do their work.

"Wow, good to see those two are so excited to help...okay Neji how about you start with clearing out the animal pens." He said as Neji nodded.

"What about me?" TenTen asked as Naruto smiled.

"Ah yes, come with me, I need some help organizing some furniture as well as moving some debris out of the way, and moving training equipment out from in the underground levels." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a lot." She said but shrugged her shoulders.

"Look on the bright side, it will be good physical work for you, help make those muscles stronger." He said as she followed him down to the lower levels of the temple.

"Naruto, no offense, but I think you need some new lighting in here...because it looks like your leading me down into a torture chamber with these torches lighting the wall." She said as he just chuckled at the joke.

It was good to see that she wasn't completely serious about the mission and that she could actually crack a few jokes every now and then.

This was going to be a long day indeed.


	9. Taking A Break and Summons revealed

_**Okay, everyone, It is time for another chapter of Naruto the Shaolin, mostly because I made a roulette board with a list of my stories on it. And this one happened to win the draw, so as you can see, this is now updated. Anyway, I know some of you want to know what his summons are, so don't worry I'll reveal them in this chapter. Also I want to thank Unholy Messiah for the list of techniques he sent me, because I personally could not come up with any. Anyway, since I don't want to waste time writing an insanely boring authors note.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto and Guy's team had finished a lot of their work today. Mostly because Guy and Lee were powered by the flames of youth. So they tried to get all their work done within three hours. And while they did not accomplish it, they did manage to make the place livable. Especially since they had brought training supplies from the village to put in the temple. Meanwhile TenTen was sharpening weapons, while Neji was sitting down drinking water, and Guy and Lee were sparring. Naruto however was doing a full splits on two chairs while maintaining his calm aura and posture.

"That hurts me just by looking at it." Neji said as he wasn't used to seeing someone that flexible, especially a man.

Naruto just ignored him and continued to do hand motions of kung fu while he was in the splits. All in all he looked like Jean Claude Van Damme. TenTen was now looking at Naruto's twin hooks. She had to admit, these weapons looked like they were made for maximum killing power. Yet she found it odd that a monk would be carrying such a deadly weapon. But then of course, his Emei Piercers and his staff could be deadly too. So she really couldn't judge him based on one weapon.

"So are those two done yet?" Neji asked his teammate as she looked at Guy and Lee.

"Nope, they are still going strong, after all we do know how much energy those two have." TenTen said as she threw a shuriken at a training post.

"So Naruto, what are you going to do when this temple is up and running?" Neji asked as he tried to be friendlier with the blond ever since he got his ass kicked by him.

"Well, first I am thinking of opening up a new school, I'm going to need some income to help pay to keep this temple running, but I won't charge much, not to mention that I can also perform public demonstrations like I used to do at the Shaolin Temple." Naruto said as Guy and Lee walked over.

"Public demonstrations of Taijutsu?" They asked as they were not used to that.

"Of course...we don't fight unless we are attacked, and we not only get currency by putting on demonstrations, but we also get to hone our skills with each other. Of course...one of the monks wouldn't miss an opportunity to show off his Iron Crotch Kung fu." Naruto said as he still shuddered at that image.

"What?" Neji asked as TenTen was also curious.

"Uhm, your guys know how you bang your fists and arms against trees and such till they become as solid as stone? One of our monks did that with his...genitals." He said as Neji looked about ready to throw up.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO DO THAT?!" He yelled out as he could not understand it.

"Well...the truth is he never told me...good news is he is impervious to pain there...so that's a benefit." Naruto said as he still didn't feel comfortable trying that.

"But in order to do that, you still have to cause great pain in order to feel no pain...no...its not worth it." Neji said as he was now going to tune out the conversation from now on.

"Anyway, can we please change the subject, I don't want to hear about your genitals." TenTen said as she was actually blushing a bit at the whole conversation.

"Yes, after all...I say you have done a fair share of work, how about I cook us up a meal?" He asked the Team as they nodded.

"Dinner does sound good." Guy said as Naruto smiled.

"Fantastic! You guys go into the dining hall...I will be back in a flash." He said as he suddenly took off running.

"Wow...he is fast." Guy said as he was even surprised at the speed.

"The dining hall...where is that?" Lee said as he had not visited that room.

"Oh here, Naruto gave me a map of this place." She said as they looked at it.

"Looks like it was drawn by a five year old." Neji said as TenTen turned it over.

"That's because according to the name, date and birth of the person who originally drew the map, it was a five year old that drew this map." She said as Neji facepalmed.

"Where the hell did Naruto find this map?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Don't know, said he found it in the dungeon." She said as they all shivered at that.

"Why does the temple have a dungeon?" Guy asked as it looked like a place of peace and serenity.

"Maybe it was a camp during the war that they used to torture people in...I don't know." She said as she started to lead them into the dining room.

* * *

**Two Hours later**

"Okay guys, I'm back, and I picked up some food!" He said as he was currently carrying a dead deer, some fruit, vegetables, as well as some small rabbits.

"Wow...I thought you were not allowed to kill?" Lee said as Naruto looked at him.

"I didn't kill this thing, I bought it from a hunter, same for the rabbits...the fruits and vegetables...I found them. Besides I still like meat!" He said as he went into a different room.

"I'll cook this up really quick!" He said as they heard the sound of a fire starting.

"Let's hope so, I'm starving!" Lee said as he patted his stomach that was currently growling like an angry beast.

* * *

**EVEN MORE TIME LATER**

"Done!" Naruto said as he set the meals on the table.

The males of the team started to tear into their food as soon as it came along. TenTen did have some manners left, so she tore into the meal with silverware. Which did make her look a little more sophisticated then her teammates.

"Kami! This is good! Where did you learn to cook like this?" TenTen said as Naruto smiled.

"Many tries, and many failures, and then you learn something from it." He said as they smiled.

"I already sent the pay to your village, so it will be waiting for you when you return...also I want you to tell Kurenai and Anko that the temple will be open a lot sooner then I thought thanks to you guys." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, I am going to go train...I'll leave you to your food for now...Good night." He said as he disappeared.

"I got to say, he does know how to cook a good rabbit stew." TenTen said as she could not believe the explosion of flavor in her mouth.

"I will admit...He is not as...irritating as I first expected." Neji said as he remembered his first meeting with the boy.

"His flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee and their sensei said as both Neji and TenTen face palmed at their actions.

_"Why does our sensei and our teammate have to be so...eccentric?" _They both thought at the same time as they heard an explosion out back.

"What the hell was that?!" TenTen yelled as Naruto came rushing in.

"Sorry! Sorry! That was me trying out my Rock Star Technique! Its no big deal! Sorry for that." He said as he ran back outside.

"Good god...it sounds like hes blowing up an entire nation!" Guy said as his team nodded.

"For a monk he sure is practicing some destructive techniques." Neji said as they all finished eating.

"Well, how about we all get out of here before he accidentally blows up this area?" Guy said as his team nodded.

_"You definitely are an interesting one Naruto." _TenTen thought as they all walked out of the door.

"WAIT! Do you guys want a ride back to the village?" Naruto asked as they look confused.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked as Naruto smiled and slammed his palm on the ground.

"This is what I mean." He said as their eyes widened at his summon.

It was a giant Eagle! His feathers were of a rich golden color that shined in the sunlight. And even though the sun was currently going down, the sight was still magnificent.

"Hey Icarus! You think you could give my friends a ride." He said as the eagle nodded.

"Of course Naruto, you know we never miss an opportunity to stretch out our wings." Icarus said as he was referring to the eagle clan.

"Amazing! I have never heard of an eagle contract! Where did you find it?" Guy asked as they both answered him.

"Found it in an old storage room...collecting dust...I summoned Icarus here, and to make a long story short, we made an agreement and we are now good friends." He said as Icarus knelt down to let the Ninja onto his back.

"I would suggest you hold on tight." Naruto said as Lee looked confused.

"Why its not like he will go that fa-" He was cut off as Icarus took off at an insane pace.

"AHHHHHHH...HAHAHAHAHA!" Lee started out with a scream but it soon turned to laughter.

"Wow...how interesting...that was my first reaction too when I had my first flight." He said as he turned around to go to the sleeping quarters of the temple.

"Man...they really did do a good job here." Naruto thought as he surveyed the parts of the temple that were fixed up.

"Well, Tomorrow is a new day...I can start training again, and then I'll spend some time on the repairs...hell in a few days, this place should be up and running." He said as he put a simple bed mat on the floor and got ready to sleep.

"Lets hope I can put the days troubles behind me...because...I don't want to think about that family right now." Naruto thought as his head was invaded with images of the fourth hokage and his family.

He got an angry look on his face for a second, before he blocked it out and went to sleep.


End file.
